Trzej muszkieterowie/II/21
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXI INTERESY FAMILIJNE. Tak Athos nazwał obecne zajęcie. Sprawa rodzinna nie podlegała kontroli kardynała, ani też obchodziła kogokolwiek; można było zajmować się nią otwarcie. Athos zatem wynalazł miano: Interesy familijne. Aramis poddał myśl użycia pachołków. Porthos wynalazł sposób wykonania, którym był: Djament królowej. D‘Artagnan jedynie nic nie odkrył, on, najpomysłowszy zwykle z nich czterech; przyznać wypada, że jego paraliżowało samo to słowo... milady. A!... prawda... zapomnieliśmy: odkrył on kupca na djament! Śniadanie u pana de Tréville odbyło się wesoło i przyjemnie. D‘Artagnan miał już na sobie mundur. Ponieważ był jednakowego wzrostu z Aramisem, ten zaś, jak wiadomo, hojnie zapłacony przez księgarza, nabywcę poematu, kazał sobie zrobić parę kompletnych ubrań, — odstąpił przeto przyjacielowi całe umundurowanie. D‘Artagnan byłby już u szczytu marzeń, gdyby nie myśli o milady, które na podobieństwo groźnej chmury, zasłaniały mu horyzont. Po śniadaniu postanowiono zejść się wieczorem w mieszkaniu Athosa i tam ostatecznie naradzić się, co dalej czynić. Nasz gaskończyk spędził dzień cały, na pokazywaniu się w ubraniu muszkieterskiem po wszystkich ulicach obozu. Wieczorem, o umówionej godzinie, czterech przyjaciół znalazło się razem; należało postanowić trzy rzeczy: Co napisać do brata milady? Co napisać do zręcznej osóbki w Tours? I którzy ze służących poniosą te listy? Każdy zalecał swego. Athos wychwalał dyskrecję Grimaud‘a, mówiącego tylko wtedy, gdy mu pan jego gębę odsznurował; Porthos rozpowiadał o sile Mousquetona, który był tak ogromny, że mógł dać radę czterem ludziom zwyczajnego wzrostu; Aramis, ufając zręczności Bazina, wysławiał zdolności swego kandydata; nakoniec d‘Artagnan pokładał ufność nieograniczoną w odwadze i śmiałości Plancheta i przypominał, jak się popisał w trudnej wyprawie londyńskiej. Cztery te doskonałości długo walczyły o pierwszeństwo, a panowie ich rozprawiali i starali się dowieść, że każdy ma rację, czego powtarzać nie będziemy z obawy przed nudzeniem czytelnika. — Niestety — rzekł Athos — ten, którego wyślemy, powinien posiadać cnoty wszystkich czterech. — A gdzież znaleźć podobnego lokaja? — Niema takiego na świecie — dodał Athos — wiem o tem doskonale: weźcie zatem Grimauda. — Weźcie Mosquetona. — Weźcie Plancheta; on jest odważny zręczny; to dwie najważniejsze zalety. — Panowie — odezwał się Aramis — nie chodzi tu o to, który z naszych służących jest najdyskretniejszy, najsilniejszy, najzręczniejszy lub najodważniejszy; przedewszystkiem trzeba wiedzieć, który z nich najbardziej lubi pieniądze. — Święta prawda, Aramisie — odparł Athos — trzeba rachować na wady ludzkie, a nie na cnoty. Księże szanowny!... jesteś wielkim moralistą. — Zapewne — rzekł Aramis — bo nietylko potrzebujemy być dobrze obsłużeni, aby się nam udało, ale jeszcze musimy się zabezpieczyć od przegranej, bo idzie tu o głowy, i to nie o lokajskie... — Ciszej Aramisie!... — Prawda: lokaje wyjdą cali, — ciągnął Aramis — ale ich panowie! Czy służący nasi są tak nam oddani, aby poświęcali życie swoje dla nas? Nie, z pewnością nie... — Na honor — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — ręczyłbym prawie za Plancheta. — Kiedy tak, kochany przyjacielu, dodaj zatem do jego wierności dobrą sumkę pieniędzy, która zapewniłaby mu dostatek, a wtedy będziesz mógł ręczyć za niego z pewnością. — O!... Boże wielki!... i tak zostaniecie oszukani rzekł Athos, wielki pesymista, gdy szło o ludzi. Przyrzekną wam wszystko, aby dostać pieniędzy, a w drodze strach im rozum odbierze. Gdy ich złapią, zastraszą, wygadają najtajniejsze polecenia. Cóż u djabła?... przecież nie jesteśmy dziećmi!... Aby dotrzeć do Anglji — Athos zniżył głos — trzeba przebyć całą Francję, zasianą szpiegami i kreaturami kardynała; trzeba paszportu, aby móc wsiąść na okręt; trzeba umieć po angielsku, aby dać sobie radę w Londynie. Przyznam się, że to mi się bardzo trudnem wydaje... — Ależ gdzietam — rzekł d‘Artagnan, który pragnął, ażeby rzecz przyszła do skutku — podług mnie, przeciwnie, niema nic łatwiejszego. Ma się rozumieć, że, gdy wypiszemy do lorda de Winter niestworzone rzeczy, okropności o kardynale... — Ciszej! — przerwał Athos. — O intrygach i tajemnicach stanu — ciągnął d‘Artagnan, stosując się do przestrogi — wtedy bezwątpienia czeka nas łamanie kołem; lecz, na Boga, nie zapominaj, że sam mówiłeś, iż napiszemy w sprawie czysto familijnej, po to, tylko, aby milady, od chwili przybycia do Londynu, uczynił dla nas nieszkodliwą. Ja sam napiszę do niego mniej więcej w tym sensie:... — Słuchamy — rzekł Aramis, przybierając naprzód minę krytyka. — „Szanowny panie i drogi przyjacielu...“ — A! tak: „kochany przyjacielu“ do Anglika — przerwał Athos — dobry początek!... brawo, d‘Artagnanie!... Za to jedno słowo; będziesz poćwiartowany, zamiast być łamany kołem. — No, to napiszę tylko: „panie“. — Możesz nawet napisać: milordzie — dodał Athos, dbały o przyzwoitość. — „Milordzie, czy pamiętasz małą łączkę, gdzie kozy się pasły, w Luksemburgu?“ — Dobryś! teraz Luksemburg! Pomyślą, że to aluzja do królowej matki! Dowcipnyś, ani słowa — rzekł Athos. — Napiszę więc poprostu: „Milordzie, czy przypominasz sobie łąkę, gdzie ci życie darowano?“ — Kochany d‘Artagnanie — odezwał się Athos — nie będziesz nigdy dobrym redaktorem: „Gdzie ci życie podarowano!“ Fe, to niegodne. Nie przypomina się takiej przysługi uczciwemu człowiekowi. Dobrodziejstwo wymówione staje się obrazą. — O! mój kochany — przerwał d‘Artagnan — nieznośny jesteś i, jeżeli mam pisać pod twoją cenzurą, to, na honor, ani myślę... — I dobrze zrobisz. Wywijaj muszkietem i szpadą, mój drogi, doskonale się z tych dwóch rzeczy wywiązujesz, lecz pióro oddaj księdzu dobrodziejowi, jemu się ono z prawa należy. — O tak, rzeczywiście — rzekł Porthos — oddaj pióro Aramisowi, on przecie pisuje wypracowania po łacinie! — Niechże tak będzie — rzekł d‘Artagnan — zredaguj ten list, Aramisie; lecz uprzedzam cię, trzymaj się dobrze, bo i ja potrafię krytykować. — Owszem, krytykuj — odezwał się Aramis z naiwną ufnością w siebie, jaką wogóle poeci się odznaczają — proszę tylko obeznać mnie ze szczegółami; wprawdzie słyszałem już, że ta pani jest wielkie ladaco i przekonałem się nawet o tem, słuchając rozmowy jej z kardynałem. — Mówże ciszej, do wszystkich djabłów! — krzyknął Athos. — Lecz — ciągnął Aramis — zapomniałem niektórych szczegółów... — I ja także — dodał Porthos. D‘Artagnan i Athos spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu... Nakoniec Athos, zbladł okrutnie i uczynił po namyśle gest, który zrozumiał d‘Artagnan i zaczął znów mówić: — Otóż tak trzeba napisać: „Milordzie, bratowa twoja jest zbrodniarką, chciała ona kazać cię zabić, aby odziedziczyć twój majątek. Lecz nieprawnie poślubiła twego brata, ponieważ była zamężna we Francji, gdzie została...“ — Wypędzona przez męża — przerwał Athos. — Ponieważ przekonał się, iż jest piętnowana — dodał d‘Artagnan. — Wielki Boże!... — krzyknął Porthos — więc ona chciała zabić swego szwagra? — Tak. — Była zamężna? — zapytał Aramis. — Tak. — Mąż jej dostrzegł, że ma kwiat lilji na ramieniu? — zawołał Porthos. — Tak. Te trzy tak wypowiadał Athos głosem coraz to smutniejszym. — Kto jeszcze widział ten kwiat lilji?... — zapytał Aramis. — D‘Artagnan i ja, a raczej mówiąc ściślej, ja i d‘Artagnan. — Czy mąż tej ohydnej istoty żyje jeszcze? — Tak, żyje... — Jesteś tego pewny? — Jak najpewniejszy. Nastała chwila grobowej ciszy; każdy czuł się po swojemu wzruszony. — Tym razem — zaczął Athos, pierwszy przerywając milczenie — d‘Artagnan dał nam doskonały program i to właśnie trzeba najpierw napisać. — Do djabła! masz rację — odparł Aramis — ale zredagowanie tego jest nad wyraz trudne. Sam pan kanclerz byłby w kłopocie, chcąc napisać list w tym sensie, a przecież kancierz bardzo przyjemnie pisze. Mniejsza jednak o to! uciszcie się tylko, panowie, zaczynam pisać. Aramis wziął pióro, zamyślił się chwilkę i nakreślił kilkanaście wierszy, prześlicznym, drobnym, iście kobiecym charakterem; następnie głosem słodkim i powolnym, kładąc nacisk na każde zdanie, czytał, co następuje: „Milordzie! „Osoba, pisząca tych kilka słów, miała zaszczyt skrzyżować szpadę z panem na małym placyku przy ulicy d‘Enfer. „Od tego czasu byłeś łaskaw głosić się przyjacielem tej osoby, ona też wdzięczna za życzliwość, odpłaca się, przesyłając przestrogę i dobrą radę. „Dwa razy już o mało nie stałeś się ofiarą zawziętości bliskiej krewnej twojej, którą uważasz za swoją spadkobierczynię, albowiem nie wiesz o tem, iż wprzód, nim zawarła małżeństwo w Anglji, była już zamężna we Francji. Lecz obecnie, za trzecim razem, możesz zostać zwyciężony. Krewna pańska wyjechała z Roszelli do Anglji w nocy. Jeżeli chcesz przekonać się, do czego jest zdolna, znajdziesz przeszłość jej wypisaną niezamazanym znakiem na lewem jej ramieniu“. — Otóż to ślicznie napisane — rzekł Athos — masz styl sekretarza stanu, kochany Aramisie. Lord de Winter będzie się miał obecnie na baczności, jeśli tylko ostrzeżenie przyjdzie w porę; a gdyby nawet wpadło w ręce Jego Eminencji, nie może nas skompromitować. Ponieważ jednak służący, którego wyślemy, mógłby nas okłamać i powiedzieć, iż był w Londynie, a dotarł tylko zaledwie do Chatellerault, daj mu zatem razem z listem połowę tylko przyobiecanej sumy, resztę zaś niech dostanie wzamian za przyniesioną odpowiedź. Czy masz swój djament? — Mam coś lepszego, bo pieniądze — i d‘Artagnan cisnął worek na stół. Na dźwięk złota Aramis się obejrzał, Porthos zadrżał, Athos zaś pozostał obojętny. — Ile jest w tym woreczku? — zapytał. — Siedem tysięcy liwrów w luidorach dwunasto-frankowych. — Siedem tysięcy!... — zawołał Porthos — ten brzydki mały djament wart był aż tyle? — Okazuje się, — rzekł Athos — ponieważ je tu widzimy, a wątpię, iżby nasz przyjaciel d‘Artagnan dołożył co ze swoich pieniędzy. — Z tem wszystkiem, panowie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — zapominamy zupełnie o królowej. Trzeba pomyśleć też o bezpieczeństwie ukochanego jej Buckinghama. Winniśmy to naszej królowej. — Słusznie — rzekł Athos — lecz to do Aramisa należy. — Cóż mam tedy uczynić? — odparł tenże, czerwieniąc się. — Nic nadzwyczajnego: napisz drugi list do owej zręcznej osóbki, która mieszka w Tours. Aramis wziął znów pióro, zebrał myśli, napisał, co następuje, i poddał ocenie przyjaciół swoich. „Kochana kuzynko!...“ — Aha! — przerwał Athos — ta pani, taka zręczna, jest twoją kuzynką? — Siostrą cioteczną... — Niechże będzie i tak... Aramis czytał dalej: „Kochana kuzynko! Jego Eminencja, pan kardynał, którego niech Bóg zachowa jaknajdłużej dla szczęścia Francji i hańby jej wrogów, zakończy niedługo rozprawę ze zbuntowanymi heretykami Roszelli; prawdopodobnie nie otrzymają oni pomocy od floty angielskiej. Zdaje mi się, że pan Buckingham, zaskoczony wypadkiem wielkiej doniosłości, nie będzie w stanie wyruszyć z pomocą. Jego Eminencja jest najznakomitszym politykiem czasów przeszłych, teraźniejszych a prawdopodobnie i przyszłych. Zagasiłby on słońce samo, gdyby mu ono przeszkadzało. Opowiedz o tych szczęśliwych okolicznościach siostrze swej, droga moja kuzynko. Miałem sen, iż ten przeklęty Anglik zginął... Nie mogę tylko sobie przypomnieć od żelaza, czy od trucizny; to tylko pewne, iż mi się śniło, że zginął; a wiesz dobrze o tem: sny moje zawsze się sprawdzają. Bądź zdrowa, zobaczymy się niedługo.“ — Cudownie! — zawołał Athos — jesteś królem poetów, drogi Aramisie, wyrażasz się niezrozumiale, jak Apokalipsa, a prawdziwie, jak Ewangelja. Pozostaje jedynie napisanie adresu na tym liście. — Nic łatwiejszego — rzekł Aramis. Złożył elegancko liścik i napisał: „Do panny Michon, właścicielki składu bielizny w Tours“. Trzech przyjaciół z uśmiechem spojrzało na siebie. — A teraz — rzekł Aramis — pojmujecie, panowie, że Bazin może tylko zanieść ten list do Tours; kuzynka moja zna go i ufa mu; każdy inny mógłby popsuć całą sprawę. W dodatku Bazin jest żądny wyniesienia i uczony; czytał on historję i wie doskonale, iż Syxtus V został papieżem, chociaż w młodości pasł trzodę chlewną. Otóż, ponieważ ma on zamiar wstąpić do stanu duchownego jednocześnie ze mną, nie wątpi zatem, że zostanie papieżem, a przynajmniej kardynałem. Pojmujecie zatem, że człowiek o takiej ambicji nie da się złapać, lub, jeżeli zostanie ujęty, pozwoli się umęczyć, ale nic nie wygada. — Dobrze, dobrze — przerwał d‘Artagnan — zgadzam się chętnie na Bazina, lecz proszę o uznanie i dla Plancheta: milady kazała go niegdyś za drzwi wyrzucić, kazała go obić okrutnie; Planchet ma dobrą pamięć i ręczę, że gdy mu się trafi sposobność zemsty, prędzej da się zamęczyć, niż się jej wyrzeknie. Nie mieszam się wcale do twoich interesów w Tours, Aramisie, lecz w Londynie jest moja sprawa osobista. Proszę zatem, aby Planchet tam się udał; był on już tam ze mną i potrafi bardzo poprawnie wypowiedzieć: London, sir, if yot please, a także: my master lord d‘Artagnan; widzicie więc, że da sobie radę i tam i z powrotem. — Kiedy tak — rzekł Athos — to trzeba Planchetowi dać siedemset liwrów na drogę do Londynu i siedemset, jak powróci; Bazin dostanie trzysta liwrów i trzysta za powrotem. Zmniejszy to nasz kapitał do pięciu tysięcy liwrów, weźmiemy więc każdy po tysiącu i użyjemy, na co nam się spodoba, a tysiąc oddamy do schowania naszemu księżulkowi, aby mieć na wypadek nieprzewidziany, lub na potrzeby wspólne. Czy zgadzacie się, panowie? — Kochany Athosie — rzekł Aramis — mówisz, jak Nestor, który był, jak wiadomo, największym mędrcem Grecji. — Więc już ułożone — ciągnął Athos — Planchet i Bazin pojadą; nie gniewa mnie to wcale, że Grimaud zostaje przy mnie; zna już moje zwyczaje, a ja to lubię; dzień wczorajszy dużo go kosztował, podróżby go dobiła. Przywołano Plancheta i objaśniono go, co ma robić. — Schowam list za podszewkę ubrania — rzekł Planchet — i połknę go, gdy mnie złapią. — Tym sposobem nie będziesz mógł spełnić polecenia — powiedział d‘Artagnan. — Niech mi pan da kopię listu dziś wieczorem, a jutro już będę umiał ją na pamięć. D‘Artagnan spojrzał na przyjaciół, jak gdyby chciał im powiedzieć: — A co, nie mówiłem? — A teraz — dodał, zwracając się do Plancheta — masz osiem dni na dostanie się do lorda Wintera, osiem na drogę powrotną, razem dni szesnaście. Jeżeli szesnastego dnia od daty wyjazdu nie powrócisz o ósmej godzinie wieczorem, nie dostaniesz ani grosza, choćbyś powrócił o pięć minut po ósmej. — Kiedy tak, to proszę pana o kupienie mi zegarka. — Weź ten — rzekł Athos, dając mu swój z obojętnością pańską — i bądź chłopcem odważnym i uczciwym. Nie zapominaj, że gadulstwem, paplaniem i nieopatrznością narażasz głowę swojego pana, który tak wielką ufność pokłada w twojej wierności, iż zaręczył nam za ciebie. Lecz pamiętaj o tem, że, jeżeli z twojej winy spotka nieszczęście d‘Artagnana, nie ukryjesz się wtedy przede mną, znajdę cię i rozpłatam w kawały. — O! panie łaskawy!... — przemówił Planchet, upokorzony podejrzeniem i przerażony poważną i spokojną miną muszkietera. — A ja — dodał Porthos, wytrzeszczając oczy straszliwie — ja obedrę cię ze skóry. — O! panie. — Ja zaś — odezwał się Aramis głosem słodkim i melodyjnym — ja cię upiekę na wolnym ogniu, jak dziki człowiek. — O! panie. Planchet rozpłakał się; nie śmiemy twierdzić, czy ze strachu z powodu pogróżek, jakie mu czyniono, czy z rozczulenia na widok jedności czterech przyjaciół. D‘Artagnan uścisnął mu rękę. — Widzisz, Planchecie — rzekł — ci panowie mówią to wszystko przez przywiązanie do mnie, ale w gruncie oni cię bardzo lubią. — Przysięgam panu — rzekł Planchet — albo zrobię wszystko podług rozkazu, albo mnie posiekają na drobne kawałki; lecz i w takim razie żadna cząsteczka moja nie piśnie o tajemnicy. Postanowiono, iż Planchet wyruszy nazajutrz o ósmej zrana, aby mógł, jak o to prosił, nauczyć się listu na pamięć. Rano, gdy już dosiadł konia, d‘Artagnan, który miał zawsze w sercu słabość dla księcia Buckinghama, odprowadził Plancheta na stronę i rzekł: — Słuchaj dobrze, co ci powiem: gdy doręczysz list lordowi de Winter i gdy go już przeczyta, dodasz od siebie te słowa: „Strzeż pan dobrze Jego Wysokości księcia Buckinghama, gdyż chcą go zamordować“. Pamiętaj, Planchecie, że jest to tak ważne a konieczne, iż bez wiedzy przyjaciół moich powierzam ci tę tajemnicę, a nawet za tytuł generała nie napisałbym jej w liście. — Niech pan będzie spokojny, przekona się pan, iż można na mnie rachować. Wskoczył na doskonałego konia, którego miał zostawić o dwadzieścia mil od obozu, a dalej jechać pocztą, i puścił się galopem, z sercem nieco ściśniętem z powodu potrójnej obietnicy, uczynionej mu przez muszkieterów, lecz zresztą pełen otuchy i dobrej myśli. Bazin wyjechał zrana do Tours; przeznaczono mu tydzień na spełnienie polecenia. Czterech przyjaciół przez czas nieobecności wysłańców więcej, niż zwykle, miało wytężony słuch, wzrok i węch. Całe dnie im schodziły na podsłuchiwaniu, co mówiono, na szpiegowaniu, co się dzieje u kardynała i podpatrywaniu, skąd gońcy przybywają. Przestrach, niczem niepokonany, ogarniał ich, ilekroć wezwani zostali niespodzianie dla pełnienia jakiej czynności z rozkazu kardynała. Musieli też strzec się zasadzki każdy zosobna; milady była zjawiskiem, które, gdy raz się komu ukazało, spędzało już sen spokojny z oczu tego człowieka. W tydzień potem, Bazin, czysty i elegancki jak zawsze, uśmiechnięty podług zwyczaju, wszedł do oberży Parpaillot, gdzie czterej muszkieterowie siedzieli przy śniadaniu i rzekł, jak mu polecono: — Panie Aramis, oto jest odpowiedź pańskiej kuzynki. Współbiesiadnicy spojrzeli po sobie uszczęśliwieni: połowa zadania zatem spełniona, coprawda krótsza i łatwiejsza. Aramis, czerwieniąc się mimowoli, wziął list, napisany charakterem niewprawnym i nieortograficznie. — Boże wielki!... — zawołał, śmiejąc się — stanowczo tracę nadzieję, nigdy już widać ta biedna Michon nie będzie tak pisała, jak pan de Voiture. — Cóż to za biedna Michon?... — zapytał szwajcar, który rozmawiał właśnie z muszkieterami, gdy list przyszedł. — O mój Boże! mała rzecz — odrzekł Aramis — pewna właścicielka składu bielizny, śliczna dziewczyna, którą kochałem serdecznie, którą prosiłem o napisanie kilku słów do mnie na pamiątkę. — Do licha!... — zawołał szwajcar — jeżeli taka piękna, jak jej pismo, nie zazdroszczę ci szczęścia, mój towarzyszu. Aramis przeczytał list i podał Athosowi. — Zobacz, co ona pisze — powiedział. Athos rzucił okiem na kartkę i dla odwrócenia podejrzeń wszelkich, czytał głośno: „Kochany kuzynku, obydwie z siostrą doskonale sny odgadujemy i nawet boimy się ich okrutnie; lecz mam nadzieję, że o twoim śnie będzie można powiedzieć, co sen to kłamstwo. Adieu! życzymy ci zdrowia, a staraj się, abyśmy od czasu do czasu miały wiadomości od ciebie. Aglaé Michon“.   — O jakim śnie ona mówi?... — zapytał dragon, zbliżywszy się podczas czytania. — Tak, o jakim śnie?... — dodał szwajcar. — O! moi panowie — rzekł Aramis — to nic nadzwyczajnego miałem sen dziwny i opisałem go. — O tak, to bardzo naturalne opowiadać sny swoje, lecz ja nigdy nie śnię! — Bardzo pan szczęśliwy — odezwał się Athos, powstając — chciałbym o sobie to samo powiedzieć. — Nigdy mi się nic nie śni — dodał szwajcar, zachwycony, że człowiek taki, jak Athos, zazdrości mu czegoś — nigdy! o! nigdy! D‘Artagnan, widząc, że Athos się podniósł, uczynił to samo, wziął go pod rękę i wyszedł z nim razem. Porthos i Aramis pozostali jeszcze z dragonem i szwajcarem. Bazin zaś poszedł i rzucił się spać na pęku słomy, a ponieważ miał bujniejszą imaginację, niż szwajcar, śnił zatem, że Aramis został papieżem i kładł mu na głowę kapelusz kardynalski. Lecz, jak to mówiliśmy, Bazin, powróciwszy szczęśliwie, połowę tylko kłopotu zdjął z głowy czterem przyjaciołom. Dni oczekiwania długie bywają nieskończenie; d‘Artagnan przedewszystkiem poszedłby był o zakład, iż mają one obecnie czterdzieści osiem godzin. Zapomniał o nieprzewidzianych przeszkodach w podróży morskiej, przesadzał w myśli wszechwładzę milady. Zdawało mu się, że tej kobiecie, przedstawiającej mu się w postaci szatana, pomaga duch ciemności. Gdy spostrzegł ruch jaki w obozie, lub hałas posłyszał, wyobrażał sobie natychmiast, że to Plancheta złapali, że go prowadzą dla skonfrontowania z nim i z jego towarzyszami. Co więcej: zaufanie, pokładane w zdolnościach zacnego Pikardyjczyka, zmniejszało się z dniem każdym. Tak był niespokojny, tak niepewny, że uczucia te udzielały się Porthosowi i Aramisowi. Jeden tylko Athos zachowywał się biernie, jak gdyby żadne niebezpieczeństwo mu nie groziło, i był pośród rozgorączkowanych przyjaciół chłodny i poważny, jak zwykle. Szesnastego dnia przedewszystkiem niepokój tak gwałtowny opanował d‘Artagnana, Porthosa i Aramisa, iż, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, snuli się, jak błędne cienie, po drodze, którą miał Planchet powracać. — Doprawdy — mówił im Athos — nie jesteście ludźmi skończonymi, lecz chyba dziećmi, kiedy wam jedna kobieta takiego strachu napędza. O cóż wam chodzi przedewszystkiem? Wpakują nas do więzienia? Przecież wyciągną nas i stamtąd; dowodem pani Bonacieux, którą jednak potrafiono uwolnić. Głowy nam utną? Toż codzień na fortyfikacjach narażamy się z wesołą myślą na gorsze rzeczy, ponieważ kula może nam nogę strzaskać, a przekonany jestem, że chirurg, odejmując nogę, więcej nam sprawia bólu, niż kat, ucinając głowę. Oczekujcie zatem cierpliwie. Za dwie, za cztery, za sześć godzin Planchet będzie tutaj: obiecał, a ja wielką pokładam ufność w obietnicy Plancheta, wydaje mi się on bowiem uczciwym i walecznym chłopakiem. — A jeżeli nie przyjedzie?... — powiedział d‘Artagnan. — To cóż z tego, jeżeli nie przyjedzie, to widać go zatrzymano, ot i wszystko. Mógł zlecieć z konia, stoczyć się z mostu do wody, lub jechał tak szybko, że dostał zapalenia płuc. O!... panowie!... trzeba pamiętać, że różne wypadki czyhają na człowieka. Życie, jest to różaniec, złożony z przeciwności, którego ziarnka filozof przesuwa w rękach z uśmiechem na ustach. Bądźcie filozofami, jak ja, moi panowie, siadajcie do stołu i pijmy, nigdy przyszłość nie wydaje się tak różowa, jak gdy patrzy się na nią przez szklankę chambertina. — Bardzo dobrze — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — mnie już sprzykrzyła się obawa przy piciu i to przypuszczenie, że wino pochodzi z piwnicy milady. — Wybredny jesteś djabelnie — mówił Athos — taka piękna kobietka!... — Kobietka piętnowana!... — dodał Porthos, grubo się śmiejąc. Athos zatrząsł się, otarł zimny pot z czoła i wstał także, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowego drżenia. Dzień długi upłynął, wieczór, choć powoli, zbliżał się jednak; oberże napełniły się gośćmi; Athos, który wziął do kieszeni swoją część ze sprzedaży djamentu, nie wychodził prawie z Parpaillot. Znalazł w panu de Busigny, który dał im przewyborny obiad, partnera godnego siebie. Grali też i pili razem, jak zwykle, gdy siódma wybiła; słychać było patrole przejeżdżające, warty zmieniające się; o wpół do ósmej zatrąbiono capstrzyk. — Zgubieni jesteśmy — szepnął d‘Artagnan do ucha Athosowi. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że straciliśmy — rzekł Athos, spokojnie wyjmując cztery pistole z kieszeni i ciskając je na stół. — Dalej, panowie, trąbią na capstrzyk, idźmy spać! Athos opuścił Parpaillot razem z d‘Artagnanem. Aramis z Porthosem szli pod rękę za nimi. Aramis przeżuwał jakieś wiersze, Porthos od czasu do czasu targał wąsy na znak rozpaczy. Lecz oto nagle, w ciemności, cień jakiś się rysuje, którego kształty znane są dobrze d‘Artagnanowi, a głos znany odzywa się: — Przynoszę płaszcz, proszę pana, wieczór mamy chłodny. — Planchet!... — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan, nie posiadając się z radości. — Planchet!... — powtórzyli Porthos i Aramis. — No tak... Planchet — dodał Athos — cóż w tem dziwnego?... Obiecał powrócić o ósmej a właśnie ósma bije. Brawo, Planchet!... jesteś słowny i, jeżeli kiedykolwiek opuścisz pana swojego, przyjmę cię do służby. — O!... nie... nigdy! — zawołał Planchet — nigdy nie odstąpię pana d‘Artagnana. I w tej chwili d‘Artagnan poczuł, że Planchet wsuwa mu bilecik do ręki. Uszczęśliwiony, miał ochotę uściskać wiernego sługę, jak to zrobił, gdy go wyprawiał; lecz zląkł się, aby taka publiczna oznaka czułości dla lokaja nie wydała się podejrzana przechodniom i zostawił to na później. — Mam list w ręku! — rzekł do przyjaciół. — Chodźmy do siebie i przeczytamy — odparł Athos. Bilet ten palił dłoń d‘Artagnana i chciał pośpieszać co prędzej; lecz Athos wziął go pod rękę i młodzieniec musiał iść równie powoli, jak jego towarzysz. Nakoniec weszli do namiotu; zapalono lampę, Planchet stanął przy drzwiach, aby nikt nie przeszkodził, d‘Artagnan zaś ręką drżącą złamał pieczęć i otworzył list, tak oczekiwany. Zawierał on tylko pół wiersza pisma prawdziwie angielskiego i prostoty prawdziwie spartańskiej. „Thank you, be easy“. Co znaczyło: „Dziękuję, bądźcie spokojni“. Athos wziął list z rąk d‘Artagnana, zbliżył do lampy i spalił. Następnie, wołając Plancheta, rzekł mu: — Obecnie, mój chłopcze, masz prawo upomnieć się o swoje siedemset liwrów, lecz z tego widzisz, iż nie było niebezpieczeństwa, żeś miał przy sobie bilecik tej treści. — O ja go tak strzegłem i tylu sposobów użyłem, aby go ukryć! — rzekł Planchet. — Opowiedz nam to — powiedział d‘Artagnan. — O panie!... to bardzo długie. — Masz rację, Planchecie — odezwał się Athos — capstrzyk już wytrąbiono, zwróciłoby to uwagę, gdyby u nas dłużej się świeciło, niż w innych namiotach. — Niechże tak będzie — rzekł d‘Artagnan — idźmy spać. Dobranoc, Planchet, śpij dobrze! — O!... proszę pana, będę spał spokojnie pierwszy raz od dni szesnastu. — I ja także! — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — I ja także! — odezwał się Porthos. — I ja także! — dodał Aramis. — Chcecie wiedzieć prawdę?... to i ja także — zakończył Athos.